1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle including doors for opening and closing entrances.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary utility vehicle including doors for opening and closing entrances is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-243189. In this utility vehicle, since a planar shape of the door inside the vehicle is different from a planar shape of the door outside the vehicle, the door is entirely unsymmetric in a rightward and leftward direction. For this reason, it is necessary to manufacture a left door for opening and closing a left entrance and a right door for opening and closing a right entrance using separate dies. This results in a low manufacturing efficiency of the utility vehicle and a high cost. In addition, since two kinds of doors, which are the left door and the right door, must be prepared, management of components is burdensome.